


Free From The Master

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Game!au, M/M, Slash, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game!AU in which Sirius and Remus are characters in The Sims. They are forced to meet each other, but it is all up to their Master what will happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free From The Master

_**Loading, loading, loading…** _

Sirius Black stared up not at the sky, but above the sky. There was the faint sound of game selection in the distance and Sirius could see the start screen above the clouds. The Master was about to return, and that meant that Sirius had to return to his position. He ran as fast as he could into his newly-built house and jumped into the shower. He turned on the water and began whistling cheerfully as he had been doing the last time the Master had been around.

The world around him became a little brighter, which meant the Master was here. Sirius's shower was cancelled straight away and he was forced into his garden to run for a while on the treadmill. He wondered why he'd had a shower _before_ his exercise. Surely he would have to have another shower later. The Master's logic was definitely flawed.

After five hours of endless running, Sirius was at 0 on his hygiene scale. He hated when he was forced to do this—he had steam coming from his armpits because he smelt so bad and a little huddle of flies were surrounding him. He stepped off of the treadmill and felt his legs forcing him back into the house and back into the shower. He was not stopped mid-shower this time.

The Master brought up his "needs" and as always, Sirius stared up to take a look. He found it interesting to know exactly what level he was on for each.

_Hunger – 45_

_Social – 12_

_Bladder – 30_

_Hygiene – 89_

_Energy – 50_

_Fun – 45_

Hmm, not too great. The Master forced him to use the toilet, and then he was sent into the kitchen to make himself a nice Goopy Carbonara—nothing new there. Sirius was sick of Goopy Carbonara. The Master obviously thought he enjoyed it.

He sat at his kitchen table and ate his food. An hour later, he was being forced to watch the comedy channel on the television. He had to admit that it was fun, and he watched as his fun level slowly started to rise. After four more hours of watching the comedy channel, Sirius was forced to head for his bed.

The Master hadn't made Sirius very rich, so his bed was particularly uncomfortable. He slipped into his bed and then the world turned dark.

* * *

The next morning consisted of the usual—Goopy Carbonara (for breakfast!), a shower, a toilet visit, and an hour watching the comedy channel.

What was unusual was that Sirius was suddenly being forced to leave his home. He hoped he was going out for something more exciting than skill books or fruit and vegetables. He stepped out of the front door, and a taxi appeared in front of him.

When Sirius stepped into the taxi, everything blurred away and all that he could see was the loading screen in front of him. It was always a surreal experience, but since he didn't go out often, he enjoyed it.

Suddenly the world reappeared and Sirius was standing in the middle of the town square. There were loads of Sims around him, and he was desperate to speak with them. The Master brought up his needs again and his social level was now at 5—he was in dire need of a conversation.

As though the Master could read Sirius's thoughts, he was being forced towards someone who was sitting on a bench reading a book. Sirius sat down next to the other Sim and greeted him in a friendly fashion.

"Hello, my name is Sirius. What is your name?"

The other Sim's book disappeared as he turned to look at Sirius. He was about the same age as Sirius—young adult—and he had curious amber eyes. Sirius had never seen that colour of eyes on a Sim. His hair was the cool one that Sirius had longed for when he was being created, but it was a sandy brown colour rather than the black hair that Sirius had.

"Hello, Sirius. My name is Remus."

The Master forced Sirius to tell Remus a joke, and Remus laughed at it. Then, Remus told Sirius a story about fishing, and Sirius found himself to be rather interested. Sirius then told another joke and Remus laughed again.

The Master brought up their relationship scale and Sirius watched as it went from 'acquaintances' to 'friends'.

Sirius was forced to hug Remus. The two of them stood up, and then they hugged. Sirius had to admit that he liked this other Sim, much more than he liked previous Sims that he had been forced to meet. Those other Sims had gotten to 'friends' and then with lack of contact, moved back to being just 'acquaintances'.

Remus changed things up a bit.

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Remus asked. Sirius could see that he had gone a little pink—his Master had probably forced him to say that.

Sirius found himself laughing at the pick-up line, and then he was being forced to flirt back. It was very strange for Sirius. He had never met another Sim that the Master had wanted him to flirt with, but he wasn't complaining—Remus was very good-looking, and he seemed to have a nice personality.

They spent the next couple of hours flirting and caressing each other's cheeks, and telling dirty jokes. Finally, Sirius got the command that he had been waiting for.

_First kiss with Remus Lupin._

Sirius almost jumped at the opportunity to kiss the other Sim. As soon as it was commanded, he was leaning forwards and he had kissed Remus lightly on the lips. Small pink love-hearts started to rotate around their heads, and Sirius didn't think he had ever felt as happy as he did right now. He wanted to kiss Remus again, but the Master wasn't commanding it.

They talked a bit more, and then Remus flirted with him again. They were made to hold hands and then finally, Remus kissed him. This kiss was a lot longer than the first, and Sirius felt utterly dazed. He was in heaven.

Who would have known that there was a Sim in this world that made him feel so happy?

Sirius's other needs were beginning to suffer, but he really didn't want to say goodbye. Apparently the Master didn't want him to say goodbye either, not without there being a promise of another meeting.

_Ask Remus to go steady._

Sirius couldn't believe his luck! "Remus, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Sirius asked as commanded.

Remus nodded gleefully. "Yes!"

They kissed one more time, and then they were saying goodbye. The entire taxi ride home Sirius was grinning—the Master couldn't see him when he was in the taxi. When he emerged from the car, he was forced to use the toilet and eat some more Goopy Carbonara before being sent to bed. It had been a pretty quick day, but also an exciting day, and Sirius couldn't wait to see Remus again.

* * *

The next morning came around quickly, and Sirius was forced into his usual routine. He couldn't really help the little bounce to his step. He wondered whether the Master would notice. After all of Sirius's usual activities, he was commanded to take out his mobile phone and dial Remus's number.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Remus. It's Sirius. Would you like to come over?"

"Yes, I will be over soon!" Remus replied, and then the call was over.

Sirius felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest. He had never had another Sim over to any of his houses, and the Master must have been aware of that too—Sirius was commanded to clean up his plate from breakfast. He was then forced into smarter clothes.

An hour passed and then Sirius heard the doorbell ring. He walked towards the door and opened it. Remus was standing in the doorway looking dashing. He was also wearing smarter clothes, and Sirius wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him.

"Hello, Sirius," Remus said politely from the doorway.

"Come in," Sirius said, standing aside to let his new boyfriend inside his home. They walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Sirius was forced to chat to Remus.

"So Remus, how's your day?"

Remus smiled. "It's better now that I'm here with you."

"You know that they can't understand what we're saying, right?" Sirius said, cocking his head to the side. "You don't have to pretend you like me."

Remus looked a little offended at this. "But I'm not pretending," he replied, blushing a little. "I mean I know I've only known you a day but I _do_ like you."

Sirius could hardly contain his excitement. He breathed out slowly and smiled. "I like you too."

"What do you like about me?"

The chat was cut short by the Master cancelling the interaction. He was being forced to tell a joke, and then Remus was telling Sirius about his favourite book. Then, out of nowhere, Sirius was being forced to kiss Remus.

Not that he was complaining. It felt even better than yesterday. His hands were wrapped around Remus, and their lips moved together like they were meant for this.

They broke apart and then Remus started flirting with him again. Sirius then flirted back, and soon enough they were making out on the sofa. Remus was lying down with Sirius on top of him as their lips crashed together in a kiss that was so heated that Sirius wasn't sure if he could ever stop.

Remus was a damned good kisser, Sirius mused. When the Master cancelled the interaction, Sirius feared that they would be saying goodbye again, but what came next was such a big surprise that Sirius wasn't even sure it had happened—it had been so quick!

In fact, Sirius wasn't even sure that he could do what he was being asked to do without melting into a pile of nerves and sweat.

_Propose to Remus Lupin._

But Sirius couldn't refuse the Master's commands; he got up, and Remus stood up with him. Then, Sirius reached for Remus's hand and dropped down onto one knee.

"Remus Lupin," he said, staring up at the man before him. Remus was staring down at him in shock. Sirius reached into his back pocket, where a box had appeared. He brought the box up to Remus's hands, and slowly opened it. The ring inside glimmered up at Remus, seeming to illuminate the tears that were now in his eyes. "Will you marry me?" Sirius asked. The tremor in his voice betrayed his faux confidence.

_**Game Paused.** _

Of course. Sirius and Remus were frozen in place while the selfish Master did whatever they were doing. The pause option was like a curse. Whenever Sirius was on pause, he physically couldn't move. But he could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

It felt like he had been waiting an eternity.

_**Game Unpaused.** _

Remus nodded quickly, grinning suddenly from ear to ear. "Yes," he said quickly. "Yes, yes yes!"

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up quickly, taking the ring out of the box and placing it carefully onto Remus's shaking finger. Soon they were kissing again, and Sirius was holding Remus so tight that he thought he might hurt him, so he loosened his grip slightly.

Sirius asked Remus to move in after that, and it was obvious that Remus would say yes—they were engaged now! Remus walked into their kitchen to cook dinner. Sirius followed him. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his new fiancé but he couldn't while the Master was present.

Instead, he watched Remus prepare dinner. He was relieved when he noticed that Remus didn't go anywhere near spaghetti. In fact, Remus seemed to be a good chef. His cooking skills were definitely better than Sirius's. Sirius watched him for two hours, but he knew that he could watch Remus all day. The other Sim was simply mesmerising in everything he did.

Finally, dinner was ready. Remus brought the plate over to the table and sat down. He had prepared a roast dinner for them to eat.

Sirius picked up his knife and fork, getting ready to eat…

_**Game Paused.** _

_**Save Game.** _

_**Game has been saved.** _

_**Quit Game.** _

The world dulled over, and Sirius couldn't believe their luck—the Master was gone, and they were free. Remus was staring up at the ceiling and then he stared at Sirius.

"Alone at last," Remus smirked, eating some of his dinner.

Sirius wolfed his food down, not only because he was hungry but because he was dying to get to know Remus properly.

When they finished their dinner, Sirius stood up.

"How about we go and sit in the garden?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great."

They walked out of the kitchen, and Sirius led Remus through the corridor and out the back door. There was a bench in the garden, and they took a seat. The sun was setting in the distance. It was beautiful.

"Can you believe what's happening?" Remus asked. "We're… engaged."

"I know," Sirius replied. "If we had met in unplayed time, I wouldn't have proposed so quick, I promise you."

Remus laughed, making Sirius's heart flutter. "I'm not sorry you proposed though. Like I said earlier, I like you."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked quietly. "I mean, it could just be your mind playing tricks on you because of how they _want_ you to feel—"

Sirius's words were cut short by Remus's lips pressing against his own. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, letting himself get lost in Remus.

When they parted, Sirius shook his head and tousled Remus's soft hair. "Is it weird that I feel like I already know you so well?"

"It's weird," Remus nodded. "I feel that way, too. But we're going to be married soon, right? Maybe we should get to know each other for real, before they return, watching our every move."

Sirius smiled. "Tell me anything."

"I love you."

Sirius blinked, taken aback by this bold statement. His mouth opened but no words came out. Remus couldn't possibly love him, could he?"

"Don't feel like you have to say it back," Remus said quickly. "I just wanted you to know."

"How can you love me so fast?" Sirius replied, his heart racing. Remus shrugged.

"Love at first sight, I guess," Remus mumbled, interlocking their fingers and bringing Sirius's hand up to kiss it.

Sirius stared into Remus's amber eyes and sighed. "I keep getting this feeling inside me when I look at you, and when you touch me."

"Me too."

Sirius smiled. "Maybe I love you too."

Remus smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How about we kiss again and see if you get the feeling. If you do, then you love me."

Sirius didn't need asking twice; he lunged forwards, trapping Remus in his embrace and kissing him softly. Sure enough, the feeling came back and he didn't ever want to let go of Remus.

In that moment, Sirius was not just a pawn that the Master could control. No, he was a real person, with real feelings. Remus had made him that, and he knew that as long as he was with Remus, he would be happy.

Because he was in love with Remus, and love was stronger than anything.


End file.
